russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by the networks' entertainment division IBC Entertainment Group under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are created and produced by IBC, and sports programs produced by IBC Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired anime and tokusatsu series from Japan, cartoons from the United States, and filler programs such as Korean dramas. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs of IBC, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Newscast' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * Oh My Gising! (2019) * Tutok 13 (2019; DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) 'Drama' Primetime * How Can I Fall? (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * ''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (2019) Daytime * Flora Vega (2019) * Zylona (2019) Weekends * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) 'Sports' * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) Variety * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * DMZ TV Danze Party (2000-2001, 2011-2013, 2018; simulcast on 89 DMZ and DMZ Channel) * P.O.13 (2014) * Sarah G. Live (2019) *''SMAC Pinoy Ito!'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) 'Reality' * Talent ng Bayan (2018) 'Game' * Battle of the Brains (2018) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, under 2waytraffic) 'Talk' * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2019) 'Comedy' * Hapi House (1987-1989, 2019) * Iskul Bukol ''(1978-1990, 2017; also broadcast on Secarats TV) * ''Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990, 2019) * T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show (1981-1989, 2012, also broadcast on IBC Classics) 'Current affairs' * Bitag Live (2019; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Crime Desk (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Du30 on Duty (2018; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * The Veronica Chronicles (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012; encore broadcast on Kiddie TV) * Talents Academy (2019) Informative * Chinatown TV (2010) * ''Cooltura'' (2011-2015, 2018) * Travel Goals (2019) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese amd INN) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Power to Unite with Elvira (2010-2011, October 22, 2017-2018, 2019) * Sambuhay TV Mass (2019) * Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM (1998-2000, May 14-July 30, 2017, December 17, 2017-February 4, 2018, 2019) Segments * Bida Kaibigan (2019) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Anime * Duel Masters (2010-2011, 2018, licensed by Hasbro) * Sailor Moon (2019, produced by Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) * Voltes V (1989-1990, 1991-1994, 2010-2011, 2017-2018, 2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) Cartoon * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014; also broadcast on IBC Plus) Tokusatsu * Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2019, under TV Tokyo) Drama * An Empress's Dignity (February 11, 2019, licensed by SBS) * The Starry Night, The Starry Sea (March 25, 2019, licensed by Dream Stardom Film and TV Culture Co., Ltd) 'Movie blocks and specials' * IBCinema (1975-1988, 2016) * Kaibigan Cinema (2019) * Sunday's Big Night (2019) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * ONE Championship (2013-2016, 2019, under ATC Sports) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Express Balita Bisaya (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Leyte (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Birada (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte; Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte; 98.3 Magik FM Tacloban and 90.1 Star Radio Catbalogan) (MJS Media Convergence) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Express Balita Chavacano (TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Davaoeno (TV-13 Davao) 'News bulletins' *''IBC Newsbreak Baguio'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''IBC Newsbreak Iloilo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) *''IBC Newsbreak Cebu'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Newsbreak Leyte'' (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) *''IBC Newsbreak Davao'' (TV-13 Davao) 'Variety' * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) 'Current affairs' *''Tulong Kaibigan'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Halad sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (simulcast on Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Gios Leyteno (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Liboy Karahibot (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Ratsada (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Straight Talk (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Tulong sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Davao) 'Informative' *''Go Leyte'' (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Festival' * Panagbenga Festival (TV-6 Baguio) * Dinagyang Festival (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Sinulog Festival (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) Upcoming programs 'Original' *''Arnelli in da Haus'' (Arnell Ignacio) (2019) Drama *''Hagkan'' (2019) *''Blu'' (2019) *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Anastacia'' (2019) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2010) *''José Rizal'' (2019) *''In My Life'' (2019) *''A Time for Us'' (Angelina Cruz and Kenzo Gutierrez) (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Hanggang Matapos Ang Kailanman'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel) (2019) Reality *''Philippine Artist Academy'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production) Sports *''Manny Pacquiao vs. Keith Thurman'' (July 21, 2019) 'Acquired' Drama *''Childless Comfort'' (2019) *''Her Private Life'' (2019) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2019) *''Who Are You?'' (2019) *''Wok of Love'' (2019) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists